The Beautiful Tutor
by kuramasflame
Summary: While Bella is paying her way though college she finds a new way to earn money, by tutoring a rich spoiled kid. Edward x Bella
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:Hey everyone so I'm kind of on a writing spree…meaning I have a lot of stories in my head that I want to get going on so this is another one that I will be starting as of today. And it just happens that I'm writing it on my laptop that had a big problem for like a month meaning…it decided to kill it's self by jumping off my computer desk landing right on its screen, but somehow the screen still works and the key board as well but when I went to turn it on found out the effing hard drive was busted so I had to get a new one with reboot disks which in totally cost me $185 which I have to say was worth it cause well I use this for college as well. But yeah…HP's service sucks a major giant Jeebus ball…that's just how I see it. But yeah this is a new story I'm writing and I hope you all like it!_

_Chapter Song: Solar Midnite by Lupe Fiasco_

* * *

Chapter 1

BPOV

As I stared up at the huge house I could feel my jaw drop…was I really suppose to tutor a college kid my age in this house…god how rich can a person be before they live in the white house's baby sister house. Damn rich kids getting into college easy not having to do any work to get the money, all they have to do is bat their pretty little eyes and they get their allowance hiked up to a $100 a week. All I needed to do is to keep this all to myself as I'm tutoring this guy because lord knows I know he'd go to his parents and I wouldn't get paid the money I needed bad.

As I walked up to the front door I felt nervous I mean what if I scuffed the floor would they have me pay like a million dollars to replace the whole house with marble…god maybe this wasn't such a good idea. My finger pressed the buzzer and suddenly I heard a loud voice screaming at me.

"Go away; we aren't interested in what you have to sell!" I was kind of put a back did they really get people coming up to their door selling stuff I mean I got though the gate and guard…maybe he didn't put in the call who I was to the main house.

"Um I'm Isabella Swan, I'm here to tutor one of your children…I think it started with and E" I said pressing the button, great I couldn't remember the guys name I was tutoring that's what all parents want to hear.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry I'll be right there" said the same female voice over the speaker but much more gentle and feminine.

I stood waiting for the door to open…two minutes passed no one answered…god how big could this house be if it took your more than two minutes to get to the freaking front doors. Suddenly the doors opened to a lovely young woman with shoulder length chocolate brown hair with a round face and lovely smile, she was in a satiny purple shirt and black pencil skirt with black heels which fit her 5 foot height.

"Please come in, I'm so sorry I was so rude to you when you rang, sometimes the guard will let pretty girls in no matter who they are." She said greeting me as I walked into the house the only why I can describe what my brain did next was explode at the sear beauty of this MANSION!

"Carl, the tutor is here come and greet her." She said leading me farther into the house to what I guessed was a living room on steroids, where I saw a blond man in his early 40's sitting on the sofa with a laptop on his lap typing away numbers and labels.

"Oh yes, how do you do I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my lovely wife Esme, we are so delighted to meet you and hope you can help our son." Carlisle said standing from the sofa and shaking my hand, I couldn't look away from him he was stunning like a movie star mixed with a lawyer and a Calvin Kline model…god what was his son going to look like.

"I'll call the children down" Esme said going over to an intercom and pressed the button and told them to come down.

"Uh I was only told I would be tutoring your son not your other children." I said a little confused maybe these rich people where trying to confuse me on purpose so they could get me to tutor the rest for the same amount for just one.

"Oh no, no dear of course your only tutoring our son it's just we like to get the whole family to know who you are since you may be spending a lot of time with us." Esme said waving her hand in the air as if it was nothing.

"Um if you don't mind me asking…how many children do you have?" I asked

"Just three but ones boyfriend and ones girlfriend has moved in and so they somewhat count." Carlisle said with a grin.

"Mom what do you want?" said a masculine voice coming down the stair case

"Stop complaining and get down here" Esme said with a huff

"Yeah Emmett don't be so dumb, if mom wants us to meet someone, like she said let's just do it o.k. dummy" said a cute little voice coming down the stairs.

I was then greeted by the four most beautiful people I'd ever seen in my life. A small girl with black hair in a pixie cut that suit her to the T, next to her was a strapping young man with blond hair, in a way he looked almost dangerous but at the same time someone you could trust. Next was large male who had to be in High School a jock football player, if he wasn't I would be surprised, next to him was Barbie incarnate need I say more…they where the kind of couple you hated and envied at the same time.

"Everyone this is Isabella Swan she will be tutoring…" Esme looked around as if looking for someone else "Oh where is Edward?"

"Mom I think he's in his room with…Victoria…he told me not to tell you, but god I hate that witch she needs to jump off a cliff" said the little pixie in an angry voice that showed just how much she hated this woman that was with her brother.

"O.k. that's it I'm dragging that whore out by her fake weave" Esme said in a loud roaring voice as if she was mama bear and her baby bear was being harmed. Esme stomped up the stairs I followed behind.

"Miss Swan I wouldn't do that Mom tends to get very mad when Victoria's here, so mad she throws things sometimes" the brown haired boy named Emmett said with a laugh.

"I think I can handle it" I said now on the second floor following a very mad Esme down the hall

"Of all the nerve I raise that boy right to listen to his elders and what does he do, decides to stay with this fluey ex girlfriend of his in his room doing god knows what when he is suppose to meet you, uhhhhh" Esme said coming to a stop in front of a door that must have been this son's room.

"Oh God! Edward Yes!" said a female voice though the door, I couldn't help but blush a little…what I'm allowed to blush god I'm still a virgin and all and have thankfully never heard anyone have sex before. But my guess is that with Mrs. Cullen this voice was like fork scraping along a plate. She threw open the door sending out more moans that assaulted my ears like a cat in heat.

"GET THE HELL OFF MY SON YOU BITCH!" Esme yelled running into the room in a rage, I peeked in and got more than an eye full, there on the bed was a red head mounted on top of a guy who seemed to care less what was happening to him, bouncing up and down panting…she still had her clothes on…I've always thought when you have sex you might as well take all your clothes off I mean that just makes it easy right.

"Let go of me you old crusty Bitch this is what Edward wants he said so" the red head named Victoria said back handing Esme making her fall to the ground.

"HEY!" I said running in "That's enough get the hell out!" I yelled grabbing her by her neck and putting her in a choke hold, Thank you Charlie for teaching me this. She started to claw at my arm with sharp and fake as hell nails, didn't hurt compared to cutting yourself with a razor each morning when you shaved your legs, like I did.

"Mind….your….damn….business" she gasp out as I dragged her off Esme's son and threw her to the ground jumping on top of her putting her hand behind her back, just like Charlie would do with a person that didn't want to comply with a stop.

"That's it I'm pressing charges I agents you, I'm calling the police" Esme said getting off the ground

"Mrs. Cullen just press 2 on my cell in my purse at the door, My father is the chief of police, tell him I'm in trouble and he'll be here in 30 seconds flat with a SWAT team" I said still holding tight to Victoria on the ground.

"Woah Mom where'd you get the Navy Seal from" said Emmett's voice from the entry of the door. I got that a lot I look small, and well I am, but I know how to defend myself.

"Hello is this chief Swan…no I'm Mrs. Esme Cullen…your daughter told me to call you I've been assaulted and she said if I told you that she was injured that you would…no but she is holding down the individual who assaulted me with her bare hands and well…yes…o.k. here's my husband he'll tell you the address." Esme said handing the phone over to Carlisle who walked away with it.

Suddenly I was below Victoria getting punched, she landed about two punches to my face before I saw Emmett and the unknown blond male tackle her to the ground. I sat up to be greeted with a pair of emerald eyes looking at me worried.

"Oh my god! Bella! She's bleeding someone get the first aid kit!" yelled the pixie voice, how did she know my nickname.

"Alice you are the only one who has any free hands, Me and Jaz are a little busy keeping this crazy bitch down" said Emmett grunting as I tried to stable myself on Edward. I put my hand to my mouth, not that I needed to I could taste the blood in my mouth and feel the cut in my gum and lip.

"Here drink this then spit into the garbage can" the voice next to me said handing me a water bottle and pulling the trash can over to me. I took a gulp of the water swish it around in my mouth as long as I could; trying to remember my mom or Charlie giving me salt water whenever I lost a tooth when I was younger and my gum would bleed.

Suddenly I heard my father yelling "Bella, Bella! Where are you!" and in the back hearing Carlisle saying "second floor, fourth door on your right" I soon saw Charlie's worried face in the door way, he tried to acted calm, and asked us all here "who assaulted my daughter and Mrs. Cullen?" you could hear the threat in his voice, to him his baby was hurt and there was hell to pay.

"Right here Chief Swan, might want to taz her first this bitch is strong! And freaking crazy out her mind." Emmett said not letting up a bit on Victoria.

"O.k. O.k. I got the first aid kit" said Alice running back into the bedroom all flustered looking…all I could do was laugh, what was a first aid kit going to do stitch up my gum and lip that would be healed by this time tomorrow.

We all walked out with Charlie to be greeted with 10 cop cars parked all in front of the beautiful Cullen gravel driveway. Charlie had cuffed Victoria and while he wasn't looking Emmett took a sock and shoved it in her mouth to shut her up, I personally didn't care wither the sock was dirty or not.

Just before Charlie was going to put Victoria into the back of one of the cop cars I interrupted "hey dad hold on a second I need to tell Victoria something" brushing Edward from my side I walked over to Victoria and her evil freaking stare, smiled at her then promptly popped her in her jaw. "It was great to meet you, I hope we see each other real soon o.k. sugar!" I said walking back to the Cullen's, greeted by Emmett's laugh, which in turn made me laugh and opening up my split gum.

"Oh Alice go get the first aid kit again, she's a bleeder!" Emmett joked with his sister who punched him in his arm jokingly.

* * *

_TBC…_

_Alright guys I hope you liked this first chapter I really liked writing a mad Esme and honestly I can't wait to write more of 'The Beautiful Tutor' stay tuned, and know I will leave you all with one of my sayings "I love people for who they are on the inside not what they seem to be on the outside." I love you all!_


	2. Chapter 2 Fixed

_A/N: Alright guys since a lot of you loved the last chapter I thought I should write another while it's fresh in my mind. I really can't tell you all how much I appreciate your devotion to waiting for my stories, I've never really thought of myself as a very good writer but you guys give me the hope to write more and better myself. You all are very special to me! Thank You!_

_Chapter song: Girls don't like Boys by Good Charlotte_

* * *

Chapter 2

"Bella do you want to go get that check out" Charlie asked as the last of the Police cars left the driveway. He always worried too much I wasn't as fragile as he thought I was I mean for crying out loud he enrolled me in every self defense class that this town had to offer and him being the Chief of police people tend to not mess with me.

"No dad I'm fine really just make sure that crazy isn't going anywhere" I told him leaning up and kissing his cheek "I'll be home when I'm done here" I turned back and walked back into the Cullen's house waving off my father.

As I walked through the door I saw Alice leaning against the banister of the stair case, she looked up at me and ran over "Bella I'm so thankful that you are here and that you saved my mother, I hope you don't think poorly of my brother, Edward, he really is a good person it's just the past few years he really hasn't cared about anything, thus the reason he started dating Victoria, but maybe you…"

"Alice! Are you so set against me learning that you would hold my tutor captive with a boring story. Miss Swan come to my room we have a lot to do." Edward said at the top of the stair case. What was it about his bossiness that made me want to throw something at him…oh yeah that I hated it.

I started walking up the stairs when I felt Alice grab my hand, I looked down at her questionably "Bella if you leave yourself open he will take advantage of that…the other tutors did and they were no match…he has this way about him…please Bella I really like you and I want to be friends…I don't want this to stop us being friends." Alice said with a sweet smile I knew was real, she was so nice…if she was telling me that her brother could ruin my almost friendship with her what was wrong with him?

I nodded and walked up the stairs to the second floor to his room, he was sitting on the side of his bed, almost looking like he was waiting.

"Well I guess you know my name and I know yours so what are you having trouble in I'm sure I'll be able to help you." I said cheerfully sitting down at the chair at his desk

"Take it off" he said looking at me with those intense green eyes.

"W…ah…excuse me?" I said a little flustered at his prompted request, what was he planning? Was I just going to be a toy for him…well mister you got another thing coming.

"Take…It…Off" he said pointing to my chest then to the hanger on the door. I looked down at myself…oh god he meant my jacket…way to feel smart there Bella. "I don't like seeing people wear dirty clothes; you can hang it over there until you leave."

I looked at the jacket more closely to see that some of my blood had gotten on it, well that explained a lot; I thought for a second that he was going to womanize me into sleeping with him and not teaching him anything. I got up from my chair and went over to the door, unzipped my jacket and hung it on one of the hooks. I turned back around and saw him look me up and down and once he was finished he got a smirk on his face.

As I made my way back to the chair I saw him lay back on the bed with his arms behind his head still with that damn smirk on his face. As I sat down he opened his mouth "So Miss Swan…how old are you?"

Well that wasn't a weird question at all "uh I'm 20 years old" once I said this he let out a laugh like it was the punch line to some kind of joke "what?" I asked I personally would like to know what is so funny about me saying I'm 20.

"That woman, Victoria, she was twice your age…she was my last tutor" he got up from his bed walked over to me placed his hand on his desk and leaned in "let's hope you have a stronger will then she did…Bella" he said with a burning intensity in his eyes that would make any girls knees give way, but not me.

"Don't worry your pretty little head over my will power, I perfectly well enabled to do my job, and do it correctly" I said in a stern voice, but inside my head alarms where going off saying 'danger, danger, this man is big trouble!' like I could tell already.

"Please Edward enough of this, what subject are you having the most trouble in?" I asked again trying to get down to business; he wasn't going to get the best of me no way no how. I looked up at him but his eyes weren't looking at me, well they were looking at me just a different place of me…great the one day I decided to wear a push up bra and a tank top.

"Edward, eye's up here" I said covering up my boobs where he was staring. If I had to wear the most unflattering huge sweaters to get him to focus on his studies then I would. Not that I thought I had any boobs to speak of, I mean compared to all the girls at college mine were mosquito bites, a beginning B-cup, as most of the college girls where C cups or D cups. Well at least I was still at the point of a large A that I didn't have to wear a bra.

He looked me in the eyes "never want to have fun…such a shame thou…you'd be fun to play with" he said in a tone of voice that I knew he had to have used with his other tutors to get them "why don't you teach me the way that teacher did in 'Billy Madison'?" he asked

"Oh I can totally do that, let me just call my hairy uncle and he'll be right over" I said walking over to my purse, but he grabbed my arm…then I sort of kind of flipped him over my shoulder…yeah well god I can't help if self defense happens it was totally muscle reaction…not that when he landed seeing his surprised face didn't give me great laugh, Priceless!

His body hitting the floor must have gotten the people down stairs attention with the thud, because the next thing I know everyone is busting in though the door to see Edward on the ground in front of me, and me in the self defense stance, then they all started to laugh.

"Eddie I would do what she says you don't want her kicking your ass every time you get a bad grade, your looks are going to start going" Emmett said laugh leaving the room with the Barbie I still didn't know the name for.

"Yeah Edward your charm won't work on her" Alice said smiling walking out of the room with Jasper.

Edward still looked up at me a little shocked "what?" I asked

"I can't believe you freaking flipped me" he said sitting up making sure he wasn't hurt, it was kind of ridiculous he was checking his arm like I might have broken it or something.

"Oh stop being a drama king you're not hurt and if I wanted to brake your arm there are better ways to do it then flipping someone, now if you'll excuse me I have to go talk to your parents since you refuse to tell me what subject you're struggling in" I said walking out of the room down the stairs and looking around for Mr. and Mrs. Cullen.

In some way shape and form I ended up in the kitchen, eh as long as I'm here might as well get a drink of water. I grabbed one of the glasses from a cabinet and start filling it with water

"Who are you, what are you doing here" a deep voice said coming from behind me that I did not recognize, I spun around to see a man that looked about 25 years old with rusty brown skin and short black hair, in jeans and a sweaty tee, but you could also see he was ripped just by his arms

"Uh…I'm Isabella Swan I'm here tutoring Edward…who are you?" I asked him back in a huff who knows he might be pulling this stuff to cover maybe he's a bugler.

"Names Jacob Black I'm the gardener, I work for the Cullen's…hey sorry I scared you it's just never seen you around here and thought you were trying to rob them or something." He said with a smile that made me warm inside. O.k. this guy was a good guy I could tell.

"Your name, I think I've heard of you before…my dad is Chief Swan…wait you wouldn't happen to be Billy Blacks son would you?" I asked hoping I was right, if I was then that would be amazing considering the Jacob that I knew as a baby was an awesome kid and dad said we were really close before I left to live with my mom.

"Yeah that's my dad…wait you mean your Bella…oh my god how have you been god it's been so long since we've seen each other. You look great." He said lifting me up and hugging me yup I remember this guy now from when I would come and visit Charlie. Charlie would go out fishing with his boys and I would get to kind of baby sit Jacob cause he was about two years younger than me.

"Wow Jake you look amazing too, god I leave for a year and you grow up, how did that happen you're like 18 years old, are you on the football team at school on La Push?" I asked man he got huge while I was off at UofA for a year I didn't think someone could change as much as he did in one year.

"Hahaha nah I just work on my car and my dad's car and well work here growing stuff." He said with the smile I remember from childhood, if I had to say so when I was about 15 I kind of had a crush on him just because he was so sweet and had an amazing smile, it just took my breath away.

"Miss Swan what are you doing?" I heard Edward's voice say from the doorway of the kitchen, he was leaning against the frame of the door looking at me and Jake as if we had been two kids caught with our hands in the cookie jar.

"Oh hey, me and Jake were just catching up we've known each other since we where babies and he's changed so much in the year I was gone at school, I'll be back up to your room when I'm done talking with him o.k." I said turning back to Jake and smiling as our conversation continued

"No I think you will be coming back to my room right now." Edward said grabbing my arm hard and pulling me away from Jake, Jake saw this and grabbed Edward's hand and took it off my arm.

"What is your problem man she said she would be up in a little bit, relax we haven't seen each other in a year, and that's no way to treat a lady" Jake said getting in the middle of me and Edward

"Watch your tongue Native remember that you work for my family, and with one word I can have you fired" Edward said hissing at Jake

Suddenly my hand slapped Edward across the face as hard as I could, how dare he say that to Jake, that was just uncalled for. I looked at Jake and he looked surprised by I guess my bold move, I didn't care if this got me fired no one and I mean no one, rich poor or in between ever will threaten my friends like that, or use their race in that way.

"How dare…." Edward started as Alice and the rest of the Cullen's walked in

"No! Now you're going to listen for once, do you hear me! What you just said and did was absolutely discussing and I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Cullen I can't teach a person who uses their stance in society to make their employee's and other people feel less than human, I'm going to have quit, you don't have to pay me anything since I didn't do anything…I'm sorry but it seems like a waste of time to teach your son anything when he is so against any change in his life. If you'll excuse me" I said brushing past them all and out the front door, jump into my truck and head out the gate, as I looked in my rear view mirror I saw the sad face of Alice and Mrs. Cullen, it almost brought me to tears, I hadn't known them for long but it felt like I was walking away from the sibling and mother I always wanted.

I've never had that pain in my heart until now; I don't ever want to feel it again.

TBC…

* * *

_A/N: alright everyone yeah if all of you thought Edward was going to be a good guy in the beginning, well your wrong I've always thought making Edward a douche rich kid that abuses his power over people more fitting of him and well I would have more fun writing his lines. Now no need to worry he will change I guarantee that but as I see relationships you have to see all sides of a person, it just happens to be that Bella is seeing is bad side first off. And I'll be honest I like writing a cocky attitude Edward, and when I was writing the end with her leaving and seeing Alice and Esme in the rear view mirror it almost made me tear up. So I hope you all loved this chapter and review it, show it to your friends and all that jazz! Love You All! _

_P.S. Thank you all for helping me find those stories!_


	3. Author Note

Hey everyone I wanted to put this up because yes I know I'm late with updating the stories, and I owe all my new readers an explanation. I'm a college student and am very busy, not to mention I'm having some family issues so they will be a little late or may not come for a couple months like before. I'm very sorry I do love writing but I need to focus where most of my money is going to right now and that's towards my education, I'm not giving up writing them again it's just I have more important things. I love you all!


End file.
